Man in the Picture
by wonderwall05
Summary: And it was sad when she could not tell her son about the two boys and the girl in the pictures littered around her house. It was sad that even after all the years it still hurt as bad.


Man in the Picture

"Mummy who's that?"

"Who darling?"

"The man in the picture, the one with the black hair."

"Oh…I don't know honey…"

"Please mummy you never tell me anything about the pictures."

"Well."

"Pretty please mummy?"

"Alright if you really want to know…"

"I do mummy! I really do!"

"That man in the picture was one of my greatest friends. We met long ago at Hogwarts."

"That's where you went to school! Right mummy?"

"Yes, yes that was my school. Everyone knew his name because ever since he was a young babe he was famous."

"Really why?"

"Patience I'll tell you."

"Alright mummy."

"Now this boy he was famous because the darkest wizard of all time had tried to kill him and had failed."

"Really!"

"Yes, really. But, the headmaster of Hogwarts had sent the boy to live with his Muggle relatives. Relatives who had no love for the boy."

"Why would he do that? This headmaster doesn't sound very smart to me."

"Oh but he was smart, he was a genius. This wizard knew that the blood that flowed through the aunt's veins was the same that had flowed through the boy's mothers and that would protect him."

"How could blood protect him?"

"Shush darling and listen."

"Yes mum."

"The boy grew up never knowing the extraordinary events that had occurred in his life or even how his parents had died. One day he received a letter from Hogwarts inviting him to go there but his Uncle was afraid of magic and hid the letter, more letters came but the Uncle still kept the letters from the boy."

"I would've gotten the letters, I wouldn't let anyone keep them from me!"

"Of course darling."

"I would I promise Mum."

"Well should I continue?"

"Yes!"

"Well when the boy finally got hold of the letter he was surprised to learn he was a wizard and to learn about his celebrity. The boy was embarrassed that people knew him, and this was what the Headmaster wanted, he did not want the boy to be a spoiled Prince which he would have been if any other wizard or witch had taken him in. The boy went to school and that is where I met him. We weren't friends immediately but after a battle with a troll we were connected at the hip."

"A troll! You fought a troll!"

"Yes and I won."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"Well the three of us the first boy and another had many adventures keeping the school safe from the dark wizard."

"I thought he was dead."

"Everyone did, except the Headmaster and he worked with us to try and stop the dark wizards rise to power."

"Maybe this Headmaster isn't dumb after all."

"No, no he wasn't. But something terrible happened in our sixth year, the dark wizards supporters got into the castle and the Headmaster was killed in the fight."

"Are you alright mummy?"

"Yes darling just something in my eye. After that the three of us knew that we had to leave to search for the things that would help us destroy the dark wizard. We had to leave of family, friends, and the school."

"You left school!"

"Never thought your mummy was such a daredevil did you?"

"No. Did you find all the things you needed?"

"Yes, we did but the last thing we needed was buried deep inside the dark wizard himself and to get it we had to kill him. He was heavily guarded; his Death…I mean his followers had multiplied steadily as we spent our time searching for the Horcruxes. We were unprepared and the Order was the only thing that saved...Us. The boy was so brave; I only wished that we were all as brave as he was. I was scared I won't deny it the final battle was the turning point for our race. Only one side could prevail, the light or the dark, 'for neither can live while the other survives'. If we lost we would all die and we had accepted that. Oh those were dark times darling."

"It sounds scary mummy."

"It was, it was the scariest and most horrifying days since his last reign of terror. I wish you had met him."

"The man in the picture?"

"Yes, he was everything I could wish for you to be. Brave, intelligent, loyal, oh his loyalty far extended anything I had seen before. He cared for his friends so much and that would eventually be his downfall, his love was what helped him fufill the prophecy."

"Prophecy?"

"Yes a prophecy was made about this boy and the dark wizard."

"What did it say?"

"_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. …"_

"I don't understand mummy."

"It's alright."

"So what happened to the man?"

"Well we had found all the items and we knew that we had to fight the dark wizard to destroy the last item. It took us a long time, many months of work to find the dark wizard and when we did they fought. It was the most horrible thing yet the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. They fought with a skill unrivaled by any wizard or witch so evenly matched. But, a spell hit the man and brought him down, I couldn't let him die so I rushed forward and the wizard's wand pointed towards me I can still remember. The sky was reflecting everything we felt, it was an ominous gray with heavy thunderclouds threatening to spill. I froze when I saw that small shaft of wood pointed at me, everything I had learned flew out the window, and the dark wizard was a sight that would terrify even the bravest.

"Mummy are you crying?"

"No, no I'm not.

"What happened to the man?"

"He saved my life darling. He died for me and saved the wizarding world in one moment."

"How?"

"Because he loved me and I loved him."

"You loved him?"

"Yes I loved him more than anything in the world."

"Mummy…"

"Remember this darling love is the most powerful emotion in the world, I want you to love if nothing else because without love you wouldn't be here today. You must remember to love."

"I will mummy, I will."

"Good...good…"

"Mummy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you!"

"Good."

"Never forget how much I love you Harry. Never forget that, will you promise me that?

"I promise mummy, and I love you too."

"I'll love you everyday until the time I die."

"Mummy?"

"Yes?"

"What was his name, the man in the picture?"

"…Harry Potter… the boy-who-lived."

"Is he who I was named after?"

"Yes, darling he was."

"Why?"

"Because he was your father."

A/N: I wrote this a long time ago but I was bored so I decided to post it even though I don't think its very good.


End file.
